


Enough’s Enough

by siephilde42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Reunion in Heaven, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Getting Together, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Protective Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42
Summary: In Heaven, Cas tells John off. Afterwards, he and Dean talk.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 17
Kudos: 173





	Enough’s Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I had trouble finding a title and decided on this title because of the Alice Cooper song with the same name (I googled for songs lyrics for inspiration). Don't google the lyrics if child abuse is triggering for you.

""So you left Sam all alone?" John's voice is seething and angry.

Sam blinks in surprise. "What? It's not like Dean _wanted_ to die."

John grumbles. "No? Because to me, it sure as hell sounds like you _just_ gave up."

For some reason, Dean can hear the following words in his mind even if John does not say them aloud. _"Because you are weak. Too weak."_ He tries to gather spit in his mouth to reply something, anything at all, to protest those words, but nothing comes out.

"You _left_ him", John repeats. 

"John...", Mary begins, but John does not let her speak.

"What were you thinking? ... Were you _thinking_ anything at all?", John spits.

" _John_ ", she tries again, a little louder. "You can't..."

"Can't _what_?", John snaps, practically yelling at her.

Dean takes a deep breath. He _needs_ to say something. He cannot let him shout at her. "Dad, I..."

"What?" From his stance, it is obvious that John is actually close to jumping up from the armchair and lunging at Dean.

Wracking his brain for something which could possibly calm John down, Dean gives an awkward, nervous chuckle. Of course, this is the wrong response, since John is now moving to stand up.

Before he can do anything at all, however, the door of Mary's and John's house opens with a loud bang. " _Enough._ "

Dean's heart starts racing for several reasons at once. He turns to the door, his voice somewhat shaky. "Cas?"

The angel is ignoring him for now, though. Instead of addressing Dean, he strides through the living room to glare at John.

Dean recognizes the glare as the one he has not seen in twelve years, a menacing, domineering, terrifying death glare. He cannot help but shudder even if the fury is not directed at himself.

Even if Castiel is smaller than John Winchester, he seems to tower. "Do you even know why you are here? ... I am sure you think you are here because you are a righteous warrior and all that, don't you?"

Sam shoots Dean a glance which seems to say "Whoa. It has been a long time since we heard Cas this scornful, hasn't it?"

Dean only shrugs in response, curious to see how that will play out.

John scoffs. "Who _even_ are you?"

At this, Dean finds his voice again. "God's dad."

"What?", John asks, looking at Dean in confusion. Castiel also turns to Dean with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you are", Dean replies with a small wave. "That's what you are now."

With a sigh, Castiel turns back to John, muttering "I suppose."

John has actually gone quiet, a slightly worried look on his face.

"See, the main reason you are here, despite the way you treated your children... You are here in Heaven mainly because Dean wants you here. Because he thinks you _deserve_ to be here."

A quiet gasp escapes Mary, but she does not say anything because she senses that the angel is not finished with his speech.

Castiel's voice is dangerously low when he continues "Let us just say, if it were not that way, if Dean and Sam were thinking otherwise, ... I am not sure where you would be."

Words flash before Dean's mind. _"I dragged you out of hell. I can throw you back in."_

"So, I would _really_ prefer you to leave Sam and Dean alone as long as you cannot see the damage you have done." Castiel is smiling, but there is no warmth in it.

John Winchester is paler than Dean has ever seen him.

"Is that clear?", Castiel asks.

"Yes. Uh, yes", John stammers. 

"Good."

Dean glances over to Mary, and he realizes there has been a clear shift in her posture and facial expression since Sam and he came over to talk to them.

Castiel puts a hand on Dean's shoulder, asking "Sam, Dean, let us go?"

For a very brief moment Dean searches himself, wondering if there is anything else he would like to say to John. When he cannot come up with anything, he nods. "Sure."

"I'm leaving too", Mary throws in, already standing up. Her voice does not reveal much emotion when she adds "I think I'll go over to Bobby's for a bit."

John opens his mouth as if to say anything, but then closes it again, gaze wandering to the floor.

So, without any further words, Sam, Dean, Castiel and Mary leave.

When they are standing on the sandy street, Mary lets out an exhale. When she speaks, her voice is not as steady as before. "Why does it take one so long to arrive at the truth sometimes?"

Cas raises his eyebrows. "I don't know. ... Mary, look, I am not sure if you know that it was my fault that... I knew that Jack was not fine. If I had told Sam and Dean..."

Mary just shakes her head in a dismissive gesture. "It's fine, Cas. I... You know, the whole time I was alive again, I felt ... out of place." She puts her hand on Cas' arm to squeeze it. "It's fine, really."

Somewhat unconvinced, Cas frowns. "If you say so. ... Give Bobby my regards."

She nods. "I will. Just come over if you would like to talk with me. ... I have the feeling you boys have a lot to talk about."

"You're right about that. ... We'll join you and Bobby later, all right?, Dean asks. 

"All right", Mary mumbles, pulling him in for a short hug. 

While Sam sees Mary off with a hug as well, Dean addresses Cas. "Why didn't you greet me? I mean, of course, it was great seeing Bobby, but..."

"I, uh, I was not sure you would want to talk to me."

"You weren't _sure_ I would want to talk to you?", Dean blurts out. Throwing up his arms in anger, he adds "Bloody _hell_ , Cas." He inhales deeply, preparing to yell, but stops himself. He pinches his forehead, trying to calm himself down. Finally, he brings out "I guess that's our fault for never telling you..." His voice has gone very quiet, and he is still not making eye contact, "... how I would fall apart every damn time we lost you." He looks up, shaking his head. "You know, I... I didn't even tell Sam what you told me in the dungeon. Because... I was pretty sure the moment I acknowledged it, I... I would completely break apart." He grimaces. "So I tried to push it away. Not dealing with it, as usual."

Sam frowns. "Wait. What did he tell you?"

Dean laughs out, but there is a layer of pain to it. "Yeah. Well. Look, this crazy-ass angel here... Picture it. Death at our heels, crushing my heart, we're literally facing Death, and he..." He brings out another tortured laugh. "He... He makes an elaborate speech. A full-blown love confession. Man, I..."

"I... I'm sorry, a _what now_?"

"Yeah", Dean mutters, waving at Cas. "Some bullshit about me being the most caring man on Earth, and..."

Of course, Cas protests. "It was not bullshit."

Dean's voice takes on angry undertones again. "Well, of course, you would think that, crazy as you are." He pauses for a moment. "I mean, how old are you? You are _ancient._ You are as old as the stars, as old as the universe, and... And then you go and lose your mind over one human? That's _some_ crack in the chassis you have there, Cas." He exhales, inhales several times before he continues. "And this nonsense about 'It's something I know I cannot have'. ... You're _really_ stupid, you know that?"

When Cas just stares at Dean instead of responding, Sam chimes in, muttering "Dean, dude, is that your way of telling him that you love him back? Because if it is, it is hell of a rude way to do that."

"Shut up", Dean snaps, shooting him an angry glare. 

Unimpressed by the glare, Sam replies "All right. I'm not saying anything, man. In fact, I'll go over there and stare holes into the sky or something." With this, he turns and walks off.

Turning back toward the angel, Dean can feel his throat go dry. "Cas..." He throws up his arms in a helpless gesture. "I'm sorry. You said all those beautiful words, and I..."

He is interrupted by Cas, who is moving closer to him. "Don't apologize. Your words may be rude, but I can see the intent. And this... is enough."

Dean shakes his head. "No, it isn't. ... Let me rephrase." He swallows. "Cas, when you told me all this, I... I was stunned. Overwhelmed. I didn't expect you to..." He chuckles. "To be honest, I only realized the full extent of my own feelings when it was too late. ... When I _thought_ it was too late. ... But we're here, so..." He breaks off, eyes flickering down before they move up again to met Cas' gaze with a small smile. "Me too, Cas. ... I love you too. Even if you're the stupidest angel in existence. ... Or even the stupidest creature in existence."

There is a small smile on Cas' lips as well when he answers. "So I'm still stupid, I see. I'll take it, though."

Dean groans at his choice of words. "Ugh. I'm really not any good at expressing feelings in words, am I?"

The smile widens. "No. You're awful."

"I know, right. ... I guess I always more expressed my emotions by actions, huh?"

"Yes, definitely", Cas agrees.

It is Dean's turn to step closer. He raises his eyebrows in a questioning way. "So, can I, or...", he points upward, then corrects himself by making a sweeping gesture, "...or is this a violation of heavenly decency rules?"

Cas laughs. "No such rules here, Dean. And yes."

So Dean leans forward to kiss him.

"Oh, _thank God_ ", Sam mumbles in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to scream over Destiel, Saileen or the show in general with me, you can follow me under @loves_deancas on Twitter. (My other Twitter account @siephilde42 is mainly for Good-Omens related content.)


End file.
